Visions Of The Future
by WritingVibes
Summary: The Team find a rock from the stars that allows them to see the future,And the future's allot different than they imagine it to be!Better than summary.Rated for language in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the incredible show Torchwood. Otherwise Ianto would have survived and Owen and Tosh would have also.

* * *

Gwen lay in her bed in the morning; sobbing. She never knew how much she loved Rhys until he was gone. It had only been a week since their divorce had come through and her heart longed for him to be by her side. Gwen felt as if the only one who was lonely was her, as she'd never love again. Jack had Ianto and it was obvious that Tosh loved Owen, and Gwen had a feeling that Owen would feel more for her quite soon. Gwen did feel a bit jealous though that the rest of the team could go on with their lives, not caring about their past. Her phone buzzed.

_Time for bloody work,_ she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the hub, Jack fiddled with a dark grey object as he sat in his chair by his desk. He quite liked this chair, it had so many memories with him, and for some reason, the dark grey object seemed to make Jack uncomfortable. The dark grey object itself had been found earlier that evening while the team were tracking rift activity. It appeared to be a lump of rock, coal or anything else like that. Never the less Jack couldn't help but wonder what it was.

'Jack,' Said Ianto walking into Jacks office with a fresh cup of Ianto's world (Hub)-famous cup of coffee. Jack inhaled its deluxe smell as Ianto passed it to him.

'Test results have come back on that thingie,'Ianto waved his finger at the rock. Jack raised an eyebrow.

'No cool name? I'm dissapointed.'Jack's bottom lip went down for a second, but then went up when he saw Ianto's face, as Ianto couldn't figure out whether he was joking. Jack gave Ianto a small smile.

'C'mon,Tosh will get mad if we miss her analysis,'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'The test results show that the rift activity we picked off from the rock,' Started Tosh, who was interrupted by Jack, who seemed rather mad.

'Ianto! I thought I told you to think of a cool name!'

'I thought it would be more fitting to think of a name after we find out what it does.' Said Ianto glared at the couple, who had evidently made her mad.

'Sorry to inturupt, but may I finish?'Jack nodded, not caring that Toshico was mad. It was only a little flicked her hair out of her eyes and continued, gritting her teeth at another one of those little things that make her tick.

'As I was saying, the rift activity that we thought surrounded the rock, didn't actually come from the outside, but inside.'Tosh picked up the dull, light object. She did it with care, not just snatching it up off the table.

'You need to handle it carefully. If someone dropped it, or broke it in any way, a gas would fill the room.' Owen raised an eyebrow as if he had an idea, which worried Gwen.

'What will the gas do? Is it lethal?'Asked Gwen, being the caring one in the sighed, as if she'd been defeated.

'I don't know. I've scanned several times, but I have no idea what the gas will do if someone was to inhale it.' Owen smiled. For once Tosh couldn't do something and they would all have to thank Owen Harper for finding a way to get an answer.

'Pass it to me Tosh,'Asked Owen holding out his hesitated for a minute, not trusting Owen. She had no good reason.

'Please?'He then added with puppy dog groaned and started to pass it to Owen slowly.

'Oh, just give me the fucking rock!'He shouted at her while he snatched it off , he chucked it over his shoulder. The team stared at him, which was the expectation Owen had expected, for now. Gwen was the first to speak.

'If the gas is lethal, I'll kill you before it gets to both of us!' Shouted Gwen who had stood up and was now glaring at Owen. Owen couldn't take her seriously for some reason when she was glaring, it just didn't look forced a straight face and just shrugged.

'How did they find out that Planets are round? Someone sailed round the fucking Earth! You find out by doing Gwen. Like if someone's a good kisser, you've tried that allot haven't you?'Owen smirked,remembering their brief affair.

'That's nothing like this Owen-'

Jack caught Toshico's head as she fell, and rested it on the table gas was spreading around the room.

'Shit Owen! You had to go and chuck it!'Shouted Gwen as she saw Ianto's head fall back as he sat still. While Gwen continued to shout insults at Owen who was checking on the motionless two, Jack tried to open the door. He couldn't. He shot it with his gun, it wouldn't open for some reason. Jack gave up and closed his eyes. Meanwhile Gwen was laughing because Owen had also fallen, but whacked his head on a chair while , all Gwen could see was a blur and she too was consumed by the gas that filled up the room as she fell.

* * *

Is it good? I have another chapter so I'll post that if I get at least 3 reviews.

Please review!


	2. The Visions

Disclaimer: Again I own nothing, except the space rock.

I forgot to say, it's set somewhere between the end of Meat and the start of Dead Man Walking.

Also a very big thank you to:

tempestuous-rayne

WingedHybrid

JantoForever21

kathywheel

For reviewing, also thank you to any of you who read anyway!

If there's poor grammer or bad spelling I microsoft word sometimes plays up.

* * *

Ianto was lying on grass, the smell of roses drifted up his let out a groan as a man with a army coat walked over ,the man phased through him, as if Ianto wasn't stood up and brushed his suite down, even though there was not a crease on grass stain to be seen. He could tell who the man was as soon as he'd passed through Ianto; it was Jack. But that Jack looked older, and he also looked insanely happy. It was at that moment that Ianto realised that no one could see him, and also that he was in front of a frowned, not sure why he was here, or what was happening, as the memories of the gas incident started to come back.

_Bloody Owen_ thought Ianto as he made his way to the church. He went to open the church doors, but his hand phased through.

_Oh my god, I'm a ghost! Or am I? Jack wouldn't be here if I was. He'd have to sort out our bodies. What about the others? Are they ok?_ A million thoughts rushed through his head as he slowly phased through the church , he got through to the grand building. It had rich colours, and marble statues carved to perfection. Once again he saw Jack, but this time he was standing at the looked to his sides while he walked down the Isle. Sitting in the front row on the right were the Torchwood team; Gwen, Owen and no Ianto.

_Why wasn't I invited? Or am I dead? Oh god, I can't be dead, I'm just a teaboy!That means it's the future, is it? might not happen, the futures not definate,_He 's face turned red with anger, Jack had moved had only just missed the man who looked identical to himself who was also standing at the alter as he faded away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Shit!_ Thought Gwen as her hand raised to the back of her head to sooth the pain. She didn't know how she'd hurt her head but it felt as if she had just smacked down onto the floor. Gwen raised her head from the floor of her flat and pulled herself onto her reddish-brown sofa. As she pushed her hair out of her face, Gwen heard the door opening. Gwen reached for her gun, but her hand phased through. Gwen looked at her hand, her eyes wide with curiosity. She tried to poke her stomach, but her hand just went through easily.

_I'm a ghost? Why am I still here? When Susie died she said it was dark or something, so why am I at my bloody flat?_ Gwen saw the two figures that had entered the flat clearly, it was her, and , who had now stood up, looked confused. There she was, but she was with Rhys.

'A whole year! Finally!'Said Rhys who looped an arm around the Gwen next to him.

_What are they, me and him talking about? I never remember having that conversation!_ Gwen, who still didn't understand what was going on, looked at the calendar hanging on the wall. The date of the day where Gwen had been taken to say 18th of September, Gwen gasped, she'd been taken to the future. At t=least that's what she thought.

'I'm just glad you gave it another chance. Torchwood's hard to fit in with personal life, and also I'm sorry Andy was a dick.'Future Gwen laughed. Gwen stared at their left hands before she started to fade; they both had golden wedding rings.

Owen woke up only to be scared half to death. He looked for something to hold onto as he searched in the darkness. Owen hadn't felt this alone since Katie died, and it scared the shit out of him. It was only him and a voice from an unknown could here the whispering voice taunting him, saying the words _Melenkurion abatha, duroc minas mill khabaal,_but Owen couldn't understand anything. Owen wondered where the rest of the team were, as he felt something approaching him. Owen closed his eyes, too scared too open them again. Before he could make another decision, unbeknown to him, Owen started to fade away.

Toshico pushed her hair out of her eyes as she sat on a brown-leather sofa. Her eyes wondered around the room curiously, until she saw someone she recognised to well. She could see from her seat into the kitchin,where she was standing was herself; looking more happy than Tosh had actually felt in on the sofa saw a man creeping up behind Tosh in the kitchen,

'Hey Gorgeous,' He whispered in her ear as he hugged and twirled her around to face on the sofa couldn't make out the face of the man, but he seemed nice to her. Both Toshicos never imagined they'd find a man, and Tosh on the sofa knew she wasn't in present time. Both Tosh's hearts tingled as the mystery man touched the skin on their arm, even though one of them didn't feel it. It was the thought Tosh was clinging onto as she faded into thin air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack groaned as he rubbed his eyes, he was in an ally. He stood up and tried to rest his head on the wall behind him, but couldn't.

_Please,please,please,please!_Jack thought, a smile spreading across his lips as he saw himself fade through everything and anything he touched. Jacks smile then faded when he saw himself, along with the rest of the Torchwood team. Jack presumed it was their future as the team had never come to this part of Cardiff, not the whole team anyway.

'Why Rose? Why?!'Jack screamed at the sky. He was tired of not dying and seeing all of his friends and the ones he loved die. Jacks gift probably dealt more pain to him than when he saw people actually die. They would tell him not to grieve but that's the only thing he could do. Jack didn't know why he was here, or what he was brought here for, but he had a consolation prize; he knew the team weren't going to be split up soon...

Five minutes after the gas had settled, the team awoke. For a minute, all Gwen could see was a blur like before, and Owen thought he was surrounded by darkness, of the team were shocked about the experience, after realising the all went through the same ,remembering Jack at the altar, glared at ,Gwen had he biggest smile spread on her face, the type that would light up darkness. Owen was still shivering and Tosh clinged onto her arm, not wanting to let go of the feeling she hoped was real. Jack just smiled, ignoring the glares Ianto was sending him. He knew they were going to be around for a while.

* * *

I know that chapter wasn't that good,but please review anyway!

Review and tell me if I should continue!


	3. The Aftermath

I haven't updated in ages!Thingies clogged up and I forgot to save half of this chapter!Also,I started another story while I had writers block for this piece of ,if anyone actually likes or reads this story,I'm sorry if they get clogged up!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, unfortunately!

A big thank you to:

WingedHybrid

For reviewing my last , I'd like to thank those who added the story to the story alert thingy:

evilpinkbutterfly101

whizzsfe

WingedHybrid

If there's anyone I've missed out,just messege me cuz you deserve your thanks!

A day had passed and the team were trying to get on with their average lives,but Jack could see they were all of them apart from Jack could ignore the fact that they all saw glimpses of what could be their future,although the team didn't know that they all experienced the all had different reactions,Ianto had gone back to calling Jack "Sir",and Tosh had started to be more hadn't actually talked about the visions as a team,which would also be impossible if they didn't want anyone to know how he felt,or what he only thought they would make comments about him,and also Gwen would never let him live it down.

Gwen was playing with her old wedding ring,smiling a true had been the only true smile she had shown since her divorce with Rhys,and that's what Tosh noticed as she walked over to Gwen.

'You're a long time since we've seen that,'Tosh said,looking down at the golden sighed a slow sigh,not taking her eyes of the ring.

'He still loves me.I know he does,he did it for us,so it would be it wasn' I now know that he didn't want to!He did what he thought was ,what does he know?!'A tear could be visable from every angle on Gwens face didn't know what to do at that and herself had never been close,and Tosh wasn't good at reasuring thought it would be easier not to get close to people,or at least try not stops you from getting hurt or left none of them knew it,apart from Jack,Tosh had a lot of experience being alone.A life sentence in a unit prison helps you get used to the rough side of life,along with the lonely side then reached down to put her had on Gwens shoulder,but hesitated,and decided to just try to stuff something out.

'At least you know that the man you love has the same feelings back.'Said a zoned-out eyes finally lifted from the ring.

'Do you know what I've realised?'Gwen said while wiping the tears that balanced unevenly on her once so warm gave her a quickshake of her head.

'We're all trying to sort out our screwed up lives,thinking nobody would understand or that we get all the rotten 've forgotten about everybody else on the team!We are a _team_ after all,so shouldn't we be surporting team members?'Tosh had an expression of thought on her face.

_Bloody hell.I've never seen her think so much apart from when there's some silly equation that we,as in the team,can't figure out!_

'...I guess you have a point,'Said Tosh quietly,who didn't like the idea of spilling out the contents of her diary.

'Yesss!'Gwen said,prenoncing it so it sounded like the sound of a snake crawling through grasslands._One down,three more to go!_She thought triumphantly.

'I'm just saying,some people like a private life!'Jack said while staring out of his office window at the team,excluding Gwen who was also in the not-to-small-yet-spacious room.

'You hardly need to tell _me _that,,that's not the point!'Gwen paused at that moment when she saw Jack now looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

'Ok,mabey that _is _the have you actually seen the team?!Ianto's just gone back to making tea and has become a social leper,'

'That's not true!'Gwen sighed and Rhys had left Jack had used that as an excuse for Gwen to do extra work._There's no point for you to go home to a cold empty flat,so you might as well do the extra work!_He always said.

' may not be able to die but you've obviously become blind!Owen hasn't had a hangover or been late for work in a 's a record for him!'Jack smirked at how persistant Gwen was.

'And Tosh,she's even _more_ less confident now!'

'There's a reson why she wasn't confident in the first place'Jaxk said darkly.

'Jack!For once can I speak without being inturrupted?!'Gwen shouted out.A second after she looked over her shoulder,noticing the team were just smiles at her outburst,nosniggers at her plain turned back to Jack,who seemed to be the only person at least half smiling.

'Now do you see what I mean?'Gwen said looked down to the floor.

'Ok,so mabey I haven't been on the ball can you blame me?I've spent the last 24 hours trying to figure out what happened to all of us!So,I may not seem like the type of person with a life,'Jack's voice had turned from a steady,calm voice to one with distinct anger.

'And that's _my _fault?!'Gwen said defiently,while matching his tone and inturrupting.

'Look,I'm sorry.I'm not gonna force the team to do anything they don't want to,it's their ,however,you can try and worm something out of them.'Jack mumbled and stared at Ianto.

'So,is that a yes?'A grin had started to spread on Gwens face,highlighting her rosy cheeks.

''ll have a team don't expect to find out all my past._Or _my future.

I'm not sure if it's the best chapter out of the three,but as I said before,I lost half of the chapter.I'll love you forever if you review,it makes me feel like writing.

I need at least 1 or 2 reviews to post again.I know,BIG target!


End file.
